Fight
Fight Fighting is an important part of e-Sim and it influences all aspects of life in the sWorld. :Fighting as a citizen: ::*Gaining experience (1 XP point per hit) ::*Improving military rank ::*Winning medals Fighting as a country: ::*taking over regions ::*defending land against attacks of other countries ::*reclaiming lost core regions Fighting in a battle improves citizen's damage, military rank and provides with additional experience points. It also attributes to country growing bigger and getting more important in sWorld. How to Fight Go to "Country" -> "Battles" or use the Battle Menu in the home page, than select a battle that you want to fight. Please note that only battles which your country is involved are available for you to choose in the Battle Menu (Country) and that are the battles you can fight without traveling. (They can be involved either by direct participation or via MPPs.) Howtofight.png|Battles 5jb9StD.png|Battle Menu How to fight abroad? When a battle doesn't envolve your country you need to travel to fight, first you need to choose the side you are going to fight than you need to check where do you need to travel. The country on the Left is the defender and the country on the right is the attacker, as you can see in this case isn't a Resistence War so if you want to fight for the defender you need to travel to the battle region, if you want to fight for attacker you need to travel for a border that is occupied by the attacker, if not, you are going to fight without the bonus location(20% more damage), in the case that the attacker doesn't have any border you will fight with a debuff of (20% less damage) If the battle is a Resistance war , you will need to travel to the battle location to fight and you can choose both sides.( you automatically will receive bonus location) Fighting Options You can either fight with or without weapons. The amount of damage dealt with weapons of different qualities as well as fighting "bare-handed" (no weapons) is shown in the "Damage formula " section of this article. You are given two options to use in the battle. Each hit consumes 10 health points. :*Fight (1 hit, 10 health points) :*Berserk (5 hits, 50 health points) There is no difference between these options but you might want to use the Berserk option to save your time and to effect the final result more quickly. Please note that using Berserk consumes 5 weapons if you are using weapons. To fight you need health, and to have health you need to eat food or gifts, each food or gift give you a percent of life depend of quality * 1 food/gift Q1(10 health points) * 1 food/gift Q2(20 health points) * 1 food/gift Q3(30 health points) * 1 food/gift Q4(40 health points) * 1 food/gift Q5(50 health points) Under the menu to select food and gifts you have the top 3 players in each side and your personal damage in that round, if you click in more you will see the top 10 damage of each side. You can add your food or gift limit by using Special Itemshttp://esim.wikia.com/wiki/Special_items Such as "Extra Spa" for Gift limit and "Extra Vacations" for Food limit. Each round lasts 2 Hours and the first side which wins 8 round win the battle Equiment On day 150 the equipment module was introduced on Secura world. It changed for sure the way in which we would fight for ever ! The equipment is divided in 5 slots ' Helmet, Vision, Armor, Weapon upgrade, Offhand ' They introduced some interesting parameters *Increase critical chance by x% (default 12.5%) *Increase maximum damage by x% *Increase damage by x% *Increase strength by x *Increase hit by x *Increase chance to avoid damage by x% (default 5%) *Reduce miss chance by x % (default 12.5%) ______________________________________________________________________________ Critical hit chance Critical hit chance occurs according to your stats, the default is 12.5 % When it occurs it doubles the damage which you would do without critical ! It is good if you want to reach high damage in battles in short time. The maximum of critical that you can have in your set is 40%. VERY GOOD ______________________________________________________________________________ Increase maximum damage Maximum damage: It increases your maximum damage by x (the stats it has) Your maximum damage can be seen from the train section or on your profile page. It increases your average damage. NORMAL ______________________________________________________________________________ Increase damage Increase damage: It increases your minimum and maximum damage by y (the stats it has) Your minimum and maximum damage e.can be seen from the train section or on your profile page. NORMAL ______________________________________________________________________________ Increase strength An equipment which has increase strength stats is not totally useless, because it increases the damage of every hit you do. NOT IMPORTANT ______________________________________________________________________________ Increase hit Increases all of your hits by the certain amount of damage its stat shows. NOT IMPORTANT ______________________________________________________________________________ Chance to avoid damage If you avoid in-battle you: *Will not lose health *Will get 1 exp if it was a hit, 5 if it was a berserk *Will use 1 weapon if it was a hit, 5 if it was a berserk VERY GOOD ____________________________________________________________________________ Miss Chance If you miss a hit or a berserk you: *Will do 0 damage *Will lose health *Will use 1 weapon if it was a hit, 5 if it was a berserk *Will get 1 exp if it was a hit, 5 if it was a berserk IMPORTANT Military Rank A citizen's military rank depends on total damage they have dealt in battles. Citizens with higher ranks deal more damage in battles. Ranks How to Deal More Damage You can deal more damage by fighting with weapons. There are 5 quality types of weapons, from 1 to 5, and the higher the quality is, the more damage you deal with each hit. And you can deal more damage buying Special Items. Category:Tutorials Fighting